


【tomstar】小情人

by Papalola



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papalola/pseuds/Papalola
Summary: 编剧是傻逼
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Tom Lucitor
Kudos: 2





	【tomstar】小情人

**Author's Note:**

> *完结的时候没什么屁话可说 结果一个神秘的夜晚 我睡不着 睁眼:老子有一大堆废话要港  
> *bgm:in motion—allday

她每次和他开口说话，像是草莓味的泡泡糖，他轻轻吹起，她的怒气会和泡泡一起膨胀，“啪”的一声被他头上恶魔的象征刺破，他被黏腻的胶质糊了一嘴，眼睁睁看着她亮晶晶如繁星的大眼睛也一样坍塌晦暗了。  
这样下去不行的，他想。他是个脾气暴躁的男孩，带着地狱的烈焰。但他不是人们传说中邪恶的撒旦信徒，恰恰相反，他的心和他自带的燃烧特效一样，是如火般炽盛激情。地狱里阴暗湿冷，唯有火是点亮黑暗的飘渺希望的种子。  
所以当她和他说觉得有点太热，他是不能理解的。随即他看看她柔顺耀眼的金发，白皙嫩滑的肌肤，甜美少女的各式小裙子，她的国土上肯定不像他那边的吧，应该是充满了色彩和缤纷，糖果和奶酪，一切鲜活。  
但是他理解她的呀，或者说，他要理解，他想理解她。然而她就这么跑了，像她脑海里那些稀奇古怪的念头，猛地冲到他面前撞他个眼冒金星，又一溜烟地消失在他眼里。  
他自有他的傲气，他总以为自己能将她骗（抓）回来，因为他俩是天生一对，不可能出什么岔子的。  
“我觉得我俩是天生一对。”她凑近他尖尖的耳朵低语时，明显自己也脸红了。他没什么太大的回应，因为众人也都是这么想的啊，他和她，王子与公主，古往今来的标准得不能再标准的联姻模板。  
但他总是莫名嘴笨，一看到她就惹她生气。她的怒意很容易就点燃了他，把他烧个精光，冷静下来后只剩一地的灰。他也不是傻瓜，知道她是喜欢在意，才会敢甩他脸色，发小公主脾气。他思来想去，痛定思痛，决心改了这个臭脾气，哪怕是要活在镣铐里。  
你不闹脾气，简直就不是Tom了。也有人会这么坏心眼的逗他，比如那个四处撒泼的马头。但他有时候睡不着就会想，他也还小，凭什么不能做这种事，哪怕看起来傻里傻气。至少他是愿意傻着的，为她。  
他每次偷偷看向她，其实她都知道。有次马克不小心翻看到银铃舞会的照片，她都要立刻捂住，因为那上面的她看起来太呆了。扎着庞大而繁复的发型，顶得她头有点晕晕，恶魔男孩走过来给了她一枝花，她就和他一起站在相机面前，笑得露出两颗大门牙。  
她是不会给马克看这种照片的，她疑心杰姬压根就不会有这种照片。有时候她睡不着就会想，她是真的喜欢上了马克吧，她都低到尘埃里了。不过如果是汤姆那家伙，看到了肯定会嘻嘻傻笑，抢照片逗她，也就只有他还会觉得那样好玩。  
她脑子想不清东西的时候，就会蜷缩成一小团，发出呜呜的抱怨声。  
“我知道我俩是天生一对。”他和她说这话的时候看起来像是有把地狱给捅破的傲气，三只火红的瞳孔盯着她，她也不害怕，笑嘻嘻的跟他闹。  
不管是以前，还是现在，和他在一起的时候就很开心满足，在她看来是理所当然的，毕竟，那是他啊。和马可也有过一段相似的快乐时光，怎么一下子就变味了呢？  
当时她还是小姑娘，理也理不清，只觉得委屈。当他主动退要求出时，她却在心里流泪。也许她也不再是小姑娘了，也许一切都会维持，但一切又都不同了。但他又转过身，像是在现实世界里开着华丽嚣张的南瓜马车，把她抓包那次一样，留给她一句捉摸不透的告白。  
#  
也许我会在下一世遇见你，在那时我们两个，都是可可爱爱的黑白小猫。你追着我的尾巴玩，我咬着你的耳朵闹。因为我俩，是天生一对。  
又或者，你会是马可，当然也有可能是其他家伙的女朋友，你将来也会成为某人的妻子，母亲。你也许小时候做过这样的梦吧，梦见有个恶魔男友，他的英俊和坏脾气就是少女恋爱小说里的标配复刻。你就这样得到我啦，带着你向来的奇妙好运气。不过很可惜，小女孩也要长大，小情人不能长久，你最终还是会坠入内敛，腼腆的男孩的雀斑里去，你喜欢上了成年人的自我折磨，想他爱你还是不爱你，至于我，你已经丢到一边了，偶尔在疲惫的夜里拿出来擦一擦。  
但是你也还是想不到吧。无论你怎样长大，老去，我都会用我自己的方式找到你，属于你。我有可能开玩笑，也有可能没有，你知道我最喜欢逗你了。你在马可身边呼呼大睡，因为你白天摆着一张脸处理国家事务，够累了。我会在你梦里悄然出现，耍一些你口中的“恶魔诡计”，将你抛至夜空中，让你的金发比月亮还要长，眼睛比星星还要亮。  
你不会有事的，因为我会紧紧抱住你，然后一起陷入棉花糖小岛。你的好友们都会冲出来，我们在星空下追逐嬉闹，像你还是星蝶公主那般。眨眼之间我们又会落坐在灯火辉煌的宴会之中，我微笑着等待你盛装出场。哪怕是顶着重重的头发和装饰，你也还是不让人省心，喜欢耍小聪明。一会儿环绕住我的脖子要亲我，一会儿又要和那个马头商量着搞事了。我注视着你，看着你无法阻挡的将一切事情都弄得脱离控制。  
一片混乱之中你也许会望向角落里黑发男孩的绿眼睛，也许会望向别处，我也许会生气得想要离开，也许会留在原地等待。  
但我知道你会向我走来的。无论如何最终你会向我走来，是宇宙之初，还是时间之外？因为我是你的恶魔，你是我的流星，我们俩呢，都是对方的，小情人。


End file.
